Twilight IM chat
by the2ndAliceCullen
Summary: The characters of Twilight love to IM ! Post BD. Story no longer has regular updating. Some updating if you are lucky.
1. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. This disclaimer counts for the entire story. **_

Title:Surprise!

Usernames

_= Bella_

IvoryKeys68= Edward

LochNess3=Renesmee

BigBadWolfie21= Jacob

_**PradaOrNada**_= Rosalie

GrzzlyGoesMoo= Emmett

PhysicDiamonds = Alice

IfeelYa= Jasper

LochNess3 has signed on

BigBadWolfie has signed on

_**PradaOrNada**_ has signed on

**GrzzlyGoesMoo **has signed on

PhysicDiamonds has signed on

IfeelYa has signed on

IfeelYa: Nessie, what is this?

LochNess3: This is instant messaging. If you guys haven't been living under a rock for so long, you would know this. It's like texting only nobody knows who you are unless you tell them.

IfeelYa: First of all, we only had to live under a rock because of _Emmett. _Second, what's texting?

BigBadWolfie21: Never mind that. Nessie just tell them already.

_**PradaOrNada**_**: **Tell us, what? What is there I don't know?

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: **Ohhh…..gossip. Spill girl!

LochNess3: Alright, alright…Jacob and I…are maybe getting married.

IvoryKeys68 has signed on

LochNess68: Sh*t!

LochNess68 has logged off

IvoryKeys68: Jacob, don't move.

IvoryKeys68: Now, shall I bring Bella into this?

_Mrs. Heathcliff_: Bring me into what?

IvoryKeys68: How did we not see you log on?

_Mrs. Heathcliff_: I was on incognito.

**GrzzlyGoesMoo:**….Bella, why were you on incognito? *sly smile*

IvoryKeys68: Shut up, Emmett!

IvoryKeys68: Wait, you weren't doing anything…were you?

_: _Where is my daughter?

**GrzzlyGoesMoo**: Scroll up.

_Mrs. Heathcliff _has signed off

PhysicDiamonds: And here I am…just sitting…

**GrzzlyGoesMoo**: WIN!

Conversation ended


	2. Fat vampires

Usernames

_:= Bella_

IvoryKeys68:= Edward

LochNess3:=Renesmee

BigBadWolfie21:= Jacob

_**PradaOrNada:**_= Rosalie

**GrzzlyGoesMoo:**= Emmett

PhysicDiamonds: = Alice

IfeelYa:= Jasper

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: Hey Jazzy**

IfeelYa: Yes, Emmett?

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: Hey Jazz hands**

IfeelYa: What is it, Emmett?

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: JDub…**

IfeelYa: What!

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: You are a fat vampire!**

IfeelYa: That doesn't make any sense! Vampires can't be fat!

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: Then you're the only one!**

_**PradaOrNada **_has signed on

_**PradaOrNada: Hey dumbasses.**_

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: Dum basses?**

**GrzzlyGoesMoo:Hey….you're a fat vampire!**

IfeelYa has signed off

_**PradaOrNada: You did not just call me fat.**_

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: I didn't.**

_**PradaOrNada: Then who were you talking to? Jasper isn't here. So you must have talking to me.**_

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: But I didn't!**

_**PradaOrNada: Who is she? How dare you call me fat? Is she prettier than me? Wait, no one is prettier than me! She's uglier than me? Wahhhh!**_

_**PradaOrNada **_has signed off.

**GrzzlyGoesMoo: Typical fat vampires….**


	3. Spit Tricks

_:= Bella_

IvoryKeys68:= Edward

LochNess3:=Renesmee

BigBadWolfie21:= Jacob

_**PradaOrNada:**_= Rosalie

**GrzzlyGoesMoo:**= Emmett

PhysicDiamonds: = Alice

IfeelYa:= Jasper

LochNess3: Hey, mom.

_: Hey, sweetheart. How are you?_

LochNess3: Fine. I have a question.

_: Is this about your father? Because I've already told him to stop crying, and that's not working._

LochNess3: No, it's not about dad. But I'd rather he didn't know about this.

_: Sweetheart, is this about giving a BJ? Swallow, it won't hurt. For us, anyway. It hurts their feelings if you spit._

LochNess3: No…..why would you ask- oh.

_: Oh…I think you should wait before you trade cards. Your father want walk in on you guys._

LochNess3: OH God, no! I'm just asking about who should walk me down the aisle.

has signed out.

IvoryKeys68 has signed on.

IvoryKeys68: Did it work?

LochNess3: Yes. It was so much fun!

IvoryKeys68: If I ever walk in on you…

LochNess3: You won't. Jacob is way too scared.

IvoryKeys68: Good.

IvoryKeys68: Wait, does this mean you asked?

LochNess3: No. I have to go now.

LochNess3 has signed off.

**Later**

LochNess3 has signed on

BigBadWolfie21 has signed on.

BigBadWolfie21: Did it work?

LochNess3: Oh, yeah.

BigBadWolfie21: Win!

End of conversation


	4. The End

Sadly, I've lost inspiration for this story. Maybe I'll upload a little something, but don't get your hopes up. Thanks for putting up with my insane idea of comedy, and my misspellings. Thanks to the guys who followed and reveiwed.

Adios.


End file.
